


Ray's the Guy That Pushes You Down The Zip-Liner

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Short, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screaming, "It was gonna happen eventually, I just made it easier!"</p><p>Gavin has Ray come over to help him sort through his love life learning that Ray doesn't give advice, Ray forces things into action and runs away before the gun fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's the Guy That Pushes You Down The Zip-Liner

Gavin was laying on the floor. Actually, Gavin was laying under the coffee table on the floor with his fingers interlocked and lying on his stomach. His legs reached beyond the end of the table and his bare feet sat so the table, from the top, looked as if it had legs. Ray was on the couch, his legs sat upon the table, with his arms thrown behind the couch and hung lazily. It's been close to ten minutes since Gavin gave him the "Gist" of it and they sat in relative silence, the only noise being the tick of the clock above the TV and the occasional noise from Gavin's cat, who looked utterly perplexed at his owner whenever they came into the room.

"It could work," Ray finally muttered, looking thoughtfully as the cat circled Gavin's legs.

"What?" Gavin went to sit up, instead banged his head loudly on the table, actually moving some of the items on top. You had to give it to Ray, he didn't laugh.

"It can work, in theory, if the two of them can share," Ray wasn't latching onto the fact that Ryan used to be (kind of is still) married and Gavin was grateful.

Gavin chewed his lip before answering, "What if they both say no, then I'll be forced to chose, or actually be left alone." God, Gavin really was greedy, he just realized.

"Would you rather not give it a chance? Come on, imagine being spit-roasted between those two," Ray smirked at him, watching Gavin sputter and blush.

"Ray!" He whined, lying back down and throwing an arm over his eyes, "This is bloody serious, you dope." But the imaged burned itself into his head and now he couldn't not imagine it.

"Fine," Ray stood, he was standing so close that Gavin didn't see him pull his phone out. He quickly shot out two texts and decided whether or not he should be here to referee or if this was private business.

He decided Ryan would probably be able to handle them both, "Alright, Vav, I'll be going."

"What?" Again, he head hit the table when he tried to sit up. An empty can fell off.

"You're gonna get a concussion if you keep doing that, idiot," Ray grabbed his coat from the dining table. He was starving, he realized, he'll have to stop by somewhere to pick up food.

"Why are you going? I still need help!" Gavin wiggled himself from underneath the coffee table and sat up on his knees.

"I gave you help, two of them are coming over, you're welcome," He smiled at Gavin's terrified look.

"No," Gavin breathed out, "Ray!"

"Hey, it's better if you all talked it out, sorry, it's how these things worked," He opened the door after slipping his shoes on, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ray!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually hungover when I wrote this, there's probably errors, I'll get to those later.
> 
> Will the next chapter be the one where they're all finally in the same room actually discussing things? Who knows, I'll see how I feel.


End file.
